Fireworks
by Eclare Drama
Summary: They watched as kids played with sparklers and how the fireworks exploded in the air. Together they watched. As now husband and wife. It's the 4th of July and it's filled with nothing but spending time with the one you love. Beach time for Eli&Clare. Rated T for some Language.


_**Authors Note: Yesterday was the 4th of July and I meant to upload it yesterday but I got Caught up in somethings. Please support this story and review please. Thank you I have wonderful fans but you guys don't review my stories and it makes me sad. Also another thing you should know is that this story is going to be in Eli's Point Of View. Well here is Fireworks. **_

_**Fireworks**_

Today was the day and I was prepared. I had it all planned out. Tonight will be the night Clare will never forget. I played with the small velvet box in my hand that held a sky blue-blue ring. I hope she says yes.

Clare was currently getting ready so we can go to the beach and watch the fireworks later in the night. I'm glad it's summer vacation. We don't have to worry about curfew,going to bed early, or doing homework. Or parents because Clare and I was currently in California. My thoughts were interrupted when the door to the bed room opened. I put the velvet box in my pocket and sat back in the chair.

There she was looking sexier as ever. She walked into our bedroom wearing a bikini. The top was strapless with pink and purple flowers covering it. The background was black. The bottoms she was wearing had the same design. And when she bent down reaching for her purse her ass went up in the air.

I smirked. That little tease. "Hey, You look amazing babe." I said as she walked over to me plopping down on my lap. She blushed smiling. Her long straight Flatiron hair falling in her face. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So do you Elijah." She said looking up into my green orbs. I smirked and rolled my eyes playfully and replied, "Yea a black V neck with black swim shorts is very fashionable. " She giggled and shoved my chest. I smiled and pecked her lips.

"Ready to go have fun?" She asked playing with my bottom lip. I kissed her fingers and whispered, "Yea."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The heat was beating down on us as we tackled each other around in the sand. " Ahh Eli no fair your stronger!" Clare whined as I held her down by the wrist. I chuckled and leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Well you should of never stole my ice cream."

Clare pouted, "But my ice cream dropped and yours looked so good and mmm Eli the ice cream was starting to drip and you seemed so busy watching me you fail to notice that so I licked it off." She bit her botttom lip arching her back into me. Haha oh Clare. Talking sexy is not going to get you out of this. I smirked, " Oh really?" She nodded. We stared into each others eyes. After a while I started to tickle her.

" Ah Elijah." She went into a laughing fit. She tried to wiggle out of my grip but failed. I smiled at her and she just laughed and laughed. " I can't breat-ahahah- Elijah! Stop. I'm sorry I ate it. Heheaaa." She screamed in a laugh making people look our way. I stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry eh?" And she nodded. I crossed my arms."Mmmm let this be a warning then. Next time, " I leaned down and sucked on her ear and whispered, "I'm not gonna stop babe." I got off of her pulling her up with me. She stood up and sat on our blanket that lied on the floor. I crawled towards her pushing her down softly. I climbed in between her legs and started to kiss her softly. She put her hands on my shoulders once when I tried to deepen the kiss and pushed me back.

I whined, "Clare."

"Later Eli. People are staring." She blushed. I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. We had lunch packed for us in our little HotNCold bags. Clare had a salad with Italian dressing with fruit punch juice. She ate little things like that mostly while I had a cheese burger with salted fries.

After we ate lunch we waited an hour then went back into the water. I picked her up over my shoulder and threw her in the water. I got scared after 2 minutes when she didn't come up for air. "C-Clare?" I said walking deeper into the ocean. She didn't respond. "Clare come on. Where are y-Ah!" I let out a girly yelp when I felt something or someone grab my dick.

All of a sudden Clare came up from under the water. She rubbed her eyes laughing. Once when she was able to see she smiled at me. She started laughing hard again. She clutched her stomach laughing. I softly pulled her into me holding her hips. "What's so funny Edwards?"

"You screamed like a girl." She giggled a little wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh you think that's funny," She nodded. "Try this for funny." I gripped her hips and started to dry hump her. I slipped my hands under neath her bottoms and pressed her harder against my dick. She bit her lip moaning. It felt good. So good. I did that for a few minutes until I knew she was turned on . Once when I knew she was about to let go I put her down and swam back to the surface. I sat down and watched as she came back red as a cheery.

When she returned she sat in my lap, "What the hell Elijah. You left me wet when I was so close." I smirked and said, "Well baby doll that's what you get for grabbing my dick when you were under the water and stealing my ice cream." And with that she pouted with her lip sticking out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was past 9. I slipped back on my shirt and Clare put on her sun dress over her swimsuit. It was getting a bit chilly. Clare and I sat on our blanket, as did mostly everyone else at the beach, waiting for the fireworks to burst. Clare cuddled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Eli."

"For?"

"For taking me out today. I had a lot of fun. It was one of the best days I ever had at the beach." She smiled at me. I smiled down at her. She was so god damn beautiful. Even right now as she had her hair in a pony tail with some pieces of hair falling out of the rubber band. I pecked her lips, "Your," Another peck to the lips. "Welcome," Peck. "Baby." I pulled away and she smiled.

Propose now or after the fireworks? Hmmm?

"Clare."

"Yes handsome?" I stood up and she cranned her neck to look up at me. I grabbed the velvet box from the HotNCold bag -My Bag- and got on one knee.

"Clare Maria Edwards I know we fight sometimes and we disagree but I love you. We've been dating for a little over 2 years now and in that time you mad me so happy. You healed me when Julia passed away. You was by my side when my mom passed away a few months ago. You were there when my dad left my mom and I for another women. You were there for me Clare. We're young but we're crazy in love. I wanna be with you forever Clare. I know you feel the same way. You make me just...I can't even describe my love for you or how you make me feel inside," Clare eyes began to water and she smiled. "You light me up inside like the 4th of July. And whenever your around I always seem to smile. Will you marry me Clare?"

I opened the box and she looked at the ring and gasped. "Oh Elijah." She cupped my cheek and whispered, "Yes." I smirked and slid the ring onto her left hand. She hugged me tight and I did the same. I tighten my grip on her never wanting this moment to end.

"Awwee." Clare and I heard from the side of us. We pulled apart to see a couple that looked in their forties staring at us. "That was so adorable. Oh young love." Her husband rolled his eyes.

Clare blushed and kissed me.

**Boom. Bang. Boom. Boom. **

The fireworks went off. Rainbow colors filled the sky. I looked down at Clare and she looked up into my eyes.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Elijah. Happy 4th of July."

And we both looked up watching as kids played with sparklers and the fireworks in the air go off.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Its currently 5:13am. I've been writing since like 4:30 something. Anyways again I'm sorry I didnt upload this yesterday. I hope you LOVED it. Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
